Trouble In Paradise
---- Quality Time The sun began to rise as a large Marine ship sat, docked in an island harbor. It had arrived about an hour ago and cargo was still being removed from it. The island itself was known as Cassiopeia. It was a lovely island whose ports were usually frequented by the Marines. It contained a lush and less explored countryside, home to many villages. The coast though was where all the money went. Within this costal town sat a cafe with pristine white walls and blue accents all over. It was positively ravishing. There at one of the many two person tables, situated in the outside sun, were two red haired Marines. The much taller one wore an entirely black outfit with a large brimmed black hat. He sipped a glass of wine calmly as he watched the ship. "Pretty gorgeous out here isn't it." He spoke to the girl across from him. The wind breezed by, raising Naosaki Jun's scarlet locks slightly as she took a sip of her wine, just like her superior. She donned her usual marine outfit, though, as mentioned, her hair was not in a bun this time. With her free hand, Jun took a strand of her hair behind her ear, "Indeed, this place is quite nice!" She beamed, lips curved up and eyes wide. Truly, she would have paid much attention to the place around them should they not be on a mission at that moment. At that, Jun's thoughts drifted back to Bluenote, where their previous mission took place. Nevertheless, it seemed this new one would be more rowdy than that one. "When is our time due?" She closed one eye, the other glancing at her partner. "We've got a little more time to relax before we head inland. I'll be teleporting us there so time isn't really critical." He hummed, taking another sip of his wine. "You think we should have killed that guy back on Bluenote?" It came out of nowhere but it had been on Valentine's mind. The whole island was like a stain on the earth and they had left it after seeing it was even more terrible. "You heard him too right, before we entered." Jun hummed at the statement, "That's okay, seems this ability really comes in handy then." She closed both eyes, taking the opportunity to sip all of her wine before she continued. "...I'm not sure, nyan, while I certainly disliked him... we have to take into account the consequences of our actions." Jun clapped her hands, opening her eyes as she glanced around. "I don't know if the Fleet Admiral would even mind. He doesn't seem the most keen on word nobles. Likes em more than me though." Valentine sighed. "Sickens me that those kinds of people "rule" the world. There's nothing noble about them." He eyed Jun. "He was a bit too excited to see us. I bet those drinks were spiked." At the mention of Kurama, Jun narrowed her eyes, "Um, I can't disagree that that's a bad point... but, aren't the Nobles above him?" She tapped a finger to her chin, "It never sat well with me..." Jun glanced down, memories flashing through her mind. "But... it'd take quite something to take them all down..." A sigh she didn't know she was holding escaped her lips. "Oh, yes!" Jun beamed, she could known about the drinks after all, "They had something inside!" She tapped at her nose before Valentine asked anything else. "Maybe Myoubu-san will take care of that man, he is often sent to take care of those nobles." "Myobu definitely felt it too." Valentine nodded. "The nobles are above both of them but they're fearsome and they know shit too. I mean if the Marines turned on the nobles they'd only have CP-9 through 0 to aid them. We'd decimate them. Heck I think even I could destroy Mariejois." He continued. "The only reasons it's still standing is cause the marines side with them for whatever reason." He stood from the table walking up the the register and paying for both their meals. He sat back in his chair and downed the rest of his drink. "I suppose I should tell you why we're here huh." At his own nod, Jun nodded, "Again, I can't disagree with that... but, wouldn't we be just like Pirates, using might to resolve things?" She doozed off, it was not that they enforced that same treatment upon the pirates, but... she just... she just didn't know what to think. "Let's close this off," Jun muttered, they would need clear heads for their mission. Eyes perking up, Jun glanced at Valentine as he commented, "Ohhhh? Please, yes-nyan! I only agreed without knowing because it's you, Sir." She smiled, truly, if Valentine came himself and called for her, this was one important mission. "That's what I like to hear." Valentine replied, patting her head and giving her hair a small tussle. "While we were on Bluenote I felt like someone was watching us. It was odd but I couldn't exactly place the feeling. Then I get an anonymous report about a religious group called Paradiso. I'm fairly certain the two are connected so I looked into Paradiso. They've been spreading themselves around all of the Grand Line. While they don't seem very dangerous we really don't know much about them. From what I've gathered though they operate in a hierarchy with people known as Apostles being the top operatives that move around outside of their hidden base." He went on, leading her away from the shop and to a clear dock. "I've been gathering intel and it seems that one of the Apostles is currently operating on the countryside of Cassiopeia. I'm hoping to confront them and possibly get some information." He spoke. Category:Role-Plays Category:Roleplay